In-line sensors are well known to the art and measurements have previously been made to determine the quantity of mercury in a system. Heretofore, however, the principle approach to measuring the quantity of mercury in a system was to weigh the feedstock before a process step took place and then weigh it again afterwards. Such procedures can produce large discrepancies and errors, frequently as high as + or -36%.